Sanity Check
by Anonymous Contributer
Summary: Hey, you like crack? Well your local black market drug dealer is hear to deliver! And what better way than to distribute it than in the form of some funny skits? Enjoy kids! And remember, it's only illegal if you get caught!
1. Fighter Emblem

**First Test – Fighter Emblem**

 **Hey what's up guys? Did you all enjoy E3 and looking up (or avoiding) _Fire Emblem Fates_ spoilers? I sure did. I'm pumped! Anyways, welcome to the first skit of this _literally_ crazy idea I had. You're probably wondering why I uploaded this instead of Chapter 6 of _Precocious Love_ , am I right? Well the good news is I have been working on the next chapter, but for some time, writing it has been stressing me out to the point of giving me a mental crisis. Don't worry though, I'm better now (I hope), but boy was I a more dangerous brand of insane than usual. How deranged was I you ask? Well that's what we're here for. You see, I wrote this transcript to take a break and calm my nerves, but it seems pretty out there all things considered. So I thought we could make a game out of this. I'll write these fun little things whenever I'm losing it (or when I feel like it), and you people can gauge how crazy I must've been to write these skits. It's fun for all ages!**

 **That not enough content for you? Then how about this, how would you like to hear my mysterious voice? Me and my friends started a podcast called "Podemonium", and we've _finally_ released the first episode (well part 1 out of 3, but still...). It's about our thoughts on this year's E3. Is it any good? ... _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh._ You should at least get a good laugh or two out of it. To view it, just open up any "YouTube video URL" and replace the last eleven characters with "ixXzDo9i-90". And just a heads up, I am called "Anonymous Contributer" on this site for a reason, so I won't be using that identity in the podcast. But see if you can figure out which one I am (spoiler alert: it's _not_ hard to figure out).**

 **As for _Precocious Love_ , I know I said I might be able to post chapters more frequently during this period of time, but unfortunately something came up. So I most likely won't be able to get a chapter up this month. But like I said earlier, I have been working on Chapter 6, and I vow that you will all get to witness it some day (I _REFUSE_ to let everyone down!). So please be patient and enjoy this while you wait.**

 **Rating: K+ for mild violence and mild language.**

* * *

 **Chrom:** Alright everyone, Frederick will be here soon to introduce his new training regimen.

* _bunch of characters groan_ *

 **Robin:** Naga, what kind of hell is he going to put us through this time?

 **Gaius:** Probably make us bench press horses.

 **Stahl:** Maybe he'll make us run two hundred laps on an empty stomach.

 **Vaike:** Shut up guys, Commander Slave Driver is comin'. Don't give him any ideas.

* _Frederick walks towards the characters dressed as Ryu from "Street Fighter"_ *

 **Frederick:** Ah good, everyone is present.

 **Chrom:** Alright I'll be the one to ask. Why are you wearing that?

 **Frederick:** This is the proper uniform of an Ansatsuken warrior. Starting today, I will teach you the very martial arts style they use to fight with.

 **Robin:** Martial arts style?

 **Frederick:** Correct. I figured that if any one of you were to be disarmed, you would be unable to defend yourselves. That is why this session will be about hand-to-hand combat.

 **Owain:** I don't know. I much prefer to fight with a sword.

 **Frederick:** Oh? Tell me, can you do _this_ with a sword? * _charges up ki energy in his palms_ * Shinku… **HADOKEN!** * _fires an energy ball from his hands, destroying a training dummy_ *

 **Frederick:** So tell me, are you willing to learn now?

 **Robin:** Uh…can't mages throw fireballs easil—?

 **Owain:** YES! ALL OF MY YES!

 **Frederick:** Good to hear. Any other questions?

* _multiple characters raise their hands_ *

 **Frederick:** I'll answer them as we train. Let us begin.

* * *

* _cue montage while "Ryu's Theme" from "Street Fighter II" plays_ *

 **Frederick:** We'll start out with a simple spar to try out some combos.

 **Robin:** What do you mean by combos?

 **Frederick:** Round 1. Fight! * _jabs Robin then kicks him, then low kicks him_ *

 **Robin:** Ow! Ow! OW!

* * *

 **Frederick:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! * _does a hurricane kick_ *

 **Gaius:** Uh…the pipes are broken. * _does a pathetic hopping 180_ _° spin kick_ *

 **Frederick:** * _gives disappointed look_ *

 **Gaius:** Okay I don't care if I just saw you do it, it's physically impossible.

 **Stahl:** * _runs into scene and jumps up, does a twirl, and falls face first in the ground_ *

* * *

 **Frederick:** You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance.

 **Virion:** Who is Sheng Long?

 **Frederick:** I mean my Shoryuken.

 **Virion:** What's a Shoryuken?

 **Frederick:** SHORYUKEN! * _uppercuts Virion_ *

 **Virion:** AAAH!

 **Frederick:** Defeat my Shoryuken.

 **Virion:** How am I supposed to—!?

 **Frederick:** SHORYUKEN! * _uppercuts Virion_ *

 **Virion:** GYAAH!

 **Frederick:** Try to block next time.

 **Virion:** When would I ever face an opponent who would do this!?

 **Frederick:** SHORYUKEN! * _uppercuts Virion_ *

 **Virion:** GAACK!

* _Lissa walks into scene_ *

 **Lissa:** Hey Frederick, can I have an extra helping of dessert tonight?

 **Frederick:** SHORYUKEN! * _uppercuts Virion_ *

 **Virion:** NGOOH!

 **Lissa:** Thank you. * _exits scene_ *

* * *

 **Frederick:** * _jumping heavy kick into standing fierce punch, and then a heavy kick_ *

 **Robin:** URK! Alright, that's it! * _throws three punches_ *

 **Frederick:** * _parries all three punches_ *

 **Robin:** What the…?

 **Frederick:** * _low kick, two light jabs, and then a three-punch combo_ *

 **Robin:** ARGH! Why…?

* * *

 **Frederick:** In order to fight properly, you must dress properly as well.

 **Lucina:** * _dressed as Chun-Li_ * It's different from my usual tunic, but I think I can get used to this.

 **Chrom:** * _dressed as Fei Long_ * Why do I have to be shirtless?

 **Frederick:** It's to intimidate your adversaries with your royal physique milord.

 **Chrom:** Can I at least do so with a sleeveless shirt like Lon'qu?

* _cue Lon'qu dressed as Guile standing next to Chrom_ *

 **Frederick:** Lon'qu, why haven't you gelled your hair like I ordered you to?

 **Lon'qu:** I refuse to do that.

 **Frederick:** That's insubordination. For that, you must do twenty laps of moving back and forth across the training grounds.

 **Lon'qu:** Fine.

* * *

 **Frederick:** HADOKEN! * _launches energy ball at training dummy_ *

 **Donnel:** HELLO KEN! * _launches flaccid energy ball which falls to the ground_ *

 **Frederick:** * _disappointed head shake_ *

 **Ricken:** ENDOUKEN! * _launches fireball at training dummy and looks proud afterwards_ *

 **Frederick:** * _takes out fire tome from Ricken's pocket and gives disappointed head shake_ *

 **Ricken:** * _looks ashamed_ *

 **Owain:** * _walks into scene_ * KAME-HAME-HAAAAAA! * _launches massive energy beam at training dummy, obliterating everything in its path_ *

 **Frederick:** * _looks stupefied before giving a thumbs up and an approving nod_ *

* * *

 **Frederick:** Destroy this caravan with your bare hands.

* _cue caravan next to Frederick and Vaike_ *

 **Vaike:** Oh c'mon! Teach is good, but not _that_ good!

 **Frederick:** Henry did it with no problems.

* _Frederick and Vaike look to Henry standing next to a destroyed caravan_ *

 **Henry:** You lied to me! There weren't any people inside!

* * *

 **Frederick:** * _Collarbone Breaker into Shoryuken_ *

 **Robin:** AAGH! When will it end!?

 **Frederick:** Try to parry more. * _crouching light kick into light punch into medium kick into Hadoken_ *

 **Robin:** HURK!

 **Frederick:** Don't get trapped in the corner.

 **Robin:** You mean the wall?

 **Frederick:** * _jumping heavy kick into crouching light kick into medium punch into standing light punch into crouching medium kick into Hurricane Kick into Shoryuken_ *

 **Robin:** * _gets up, but is in dizzy state_ *

 **Frederick:** * _punches Robin's midsection_ * SHIN! * _connects his other fist with Robin's jaw_ * SHORYUKEN! * _launches Robin high into the air with a powerful uppercut_ *

 **Robin:** * _falls back down to the ground while knocked out_ *

 **Frederick:** K.O. You lose. Hmph, that was certainly no "Moment #37".

* * *

* _end montage and music_ *

 **Frederick:** Alright, after today's session, the majority of you have performed lower than my expectations.

* _cue a bunch characters looking bruised and beaten_ *

 **Frederick:** However, I don't believe any of you have failed. In fact, I believe you have all retained the skills more than you realize. And it will show in battle. To demonstrate, I will spar with one of you to see what we've learned. So…* _gets into fighting stance_ * who wants to be my opponent?

* _injured characters look nervously at each other_ *

 **Frederick:** And don't hold back. I'm looking for a challenge.

* _a portal suddenly conjures up on the other side of the training grounds. From it comes out a teen shirtless boy with a red head, blue hair, boxing gloves, and robotic boots_ *

 **Stinkoman:** Are you asking for a **CHALLENGE!?**

 **Frederick:** * _narrows eyes_ * HRAAAAAAAH! * _charges towards Stinkoman_ *

 **Stinkomam:** HYAAAAAAAH! * _charges towards Frederick_ *

 **Frederick:** HRAAAAAAAH! * _about to throw punch_ *

 **Stinkoman:** HYAAAAAAAH! * _about to throw punch_ *

* _freeze frame money shot_ *

* * *

 **So whaddya think? On a scale of one to Gary Busey, how insane did I have to be to write this? Am I in the right state of mind to continue writing my main story, or am I _too_ in the right state of mind? Whatever your response is, I hope you at least enjoyed it either way as that's what matters most. Like I said before, I might do some more of these and even throw in some based on _Fire Emblem Fates_ too. But for now, I should probably get back to work on _Precocious Love_ , huh?**

 **And if you happen to like Frederyu, Chun-Cina, Fei Chrom, and Lon'guile, please sign my online petition to get them into _Street Fighter V_ as alternate costumes. I mean the petition doesn't exist and I'll probably never make one, but sign it anyways! You know you want to!**


	2. Metal Gear Emblem: The Risen Pain

**Second Test – Metal Gear Emblem: The Risen Pain**

 **Hey everyone! Now I know I'm probably disappointing everyone right now by not uploading the next chapter of _Precocious Love_ like you all wanted, but clearly that is the case. No this is mainly just to show that I am still alive (although I am struggling here) and so I could get _something_ out this month for you to enjoy.**

 **Although now that I really think about it, I suppose there are more than just those two reasons. For starters, this fic _is_ used to see how messed up I am currently (because going to a psychiatrist makes too much sense), and I always want to make sure that I'm mentally well enough to be writing in the first place. Not only that, tomorrow is also the release of an awesome new game, and to celebrate, I took a bunch of scenes from various trailers and sources, replaced the characters with those from _Awakening_ , and it all culminated into this masterpiece (no wait, what's the opposite of that?). So yeah, in honor of this possible "Game of the Year" coming out, here is whatever crap I decided to write this time. Have fun!**

 **Rating: T for violence and mild language.**

* * *

* _cue "Quiet's Theme"_ *

* _A bunch of soldiers stand at attention at a funeral, mourning for their lost brothers-in-arms. One of them walks forward carrying an urn, but is stopped by a grizzled Robin with an eyepatch. He takes the urn and walks to the edge of a cliff overlooking the horizon. Robin scoops some of the ashes from the urn and rubs them on his face._ *

 _ **Not for Ylisse**_

* _a soldier looks at a wooden crate before Robin pops out of it, stabs the enemy with a Levin Sword and electrocuting him_ *

 _ **Not for any Ideology**_

* _Frederick is overlooking soldiers training their archery skills_ *

 _ **Not for Justice**_

* _The Grimleal are teaching young children how to wield dark magic_ *

 _ **Not for Honor**_

* _Soldiers are torturing a prisoner by pouring water all over his face while a bag is over his head_ *

 _ **Not for Power**_

* _Tharja spits out a bloody ear from her mouth_ *

 _ **Not for the Future**_

* _Robin is choking Ricken into unconsciousness_ *

 _ **Not for Love**_

* _Hands are digging through Lissa's organs inside the incision in her stomach_ *

 _ **Not for Peace**_

* _A bloody-faced Robin is looking downward before he raises his head and lets out a roar_ *

 _ **Only for Revenge**_

* _Robin finds Chrom badly beaten and nearly unconscious_ *

 **Robin:** * _grabs Chrom's_ face* Chrom it's me. I'm here to get you out.

 **Chrom:** Robin…

 _ **Chrom — An Exalt robbed of his Future**_

 **Chrom:** What took you so long?

* _end "Quiet's Theme" and cue "Sins of the Father"_ *

* _cue shot of Tharja in a skimpier outfit than normal_ *

 _ **Tharja — A Dark Mage deprived of her Words**_

* _cue shot of Owain leaning back in a chair_ *

 _ **Owain — A Youth who Curses his Sword Hand**_

* _cue shot of disfigured Validar standing in front of a castle while Grimleal cultists are coming out of it to stand in front of their leader, ready to fight_ *

 _ **Validar — A Warlock without a Past**_

* _cue shot of Laurent raising his arms in the air as if celebrating_ *

 _ **Laurent — A Scholar who Stands his Ground**_

* _cue shot of Frederick in a long coat and scarf_ *

 _ **Frederick — A Deputy living a Lie**_

* _cue shot of Old Hubba reaching his hand out in front of him, then putting a finger to his lips_ *

 _ **Old Hubba — A Fortune Teller denied his Outrealms**_

* _cue shots of Risen shrouded in a dust storm, then Gangrel in a plague mask, then Walhart's flaming corpse standing menacingly_ *

 _ **Those who have "Risen"**_

* _cue shot of furious Chrom_ *

 **Chrom:** They played us like a damn lute!

* _cue shot of Lissa standing on the railing of the ship falls backwards into the ocean and explodes before touching the water_ *

* _cut to Tharja jumping on one soldier's face to the next, knocking them out as she does so_ *

* _cut to Robin and Owain fighting with the former taking the latter down with CQC and then pulling out a sword_ *

 _ **In Plegia…**_

* _cue close-up of Robin conjuring up a thunder spell in his hand before unleashing it_ *

 _ **Punished Robin — A Fallen Tactician**_

* _cue shot of Robin helping Chrom hobble around camp_ *

 _ **The Shepherds become Demons**_

* _cut back to the beginning scene with a close-up of Robin's ash covered face_ *

 **Chrom:** We're not burying them at sea? What then?

 **Robin:** We'll make diamonds from their ashes. Take them into battle with us.

 **Chrom:** A shining light for our brothers-in-arms. Even in death.

 **Robin:** We are "Diamond Shepherds".

 _ **Metal Gear Emblem: The Risen Pain**_

 **Chrom:** The Grimleal sent us to Hell, but we're going even deeper! Take back the Fire Emblem we've lost!

 **Robin:** Chrom…I'm already Grima.

* * *

 **I like to think that if you remove the scenes with the Second-gen. characters, this is what the original timeline was like. Anyways, so on a scale of one to Mark Hamill's Joker, how insane did I have to be to write this? I should probably ask whether or not if this was funny, entertaining, creative, etc. so I can determine if I still got the talent and mojo to be considered at least a semi-decent writer, but...damn it, I had a good joke here! Oh well.**

 **And yes, I know he's now called "Venom Snake" in the actual game, but there are no such things as "venomous robins", nor are there any poison birds anywhere in the world (obvious exception being Australia), so the beta name will have to do. Now that that's out of the way, I'm gonna go camp out at my local game store until tomorrow so I can play _The Phantom Pain_ as soon as possible, and I expect you to do the same. Hope you enjoyed this, and happy cardboard box-sneaking.**


	3. Azura's Wrath

**Third Test – Azura's Wrath**

 **I know, I know! This isn't what anybody wanted. You would rather have another chapter of _Precocious Love_ , or _SSB4 Intro Dialogues_ , or a long due _Honest Trailers_ parody. I get it! But I've had this idea for a while and now that I'm getting back into the groove of things, I figured this would be a good piece to put out to ease myself back in.**

 **Gonna give you a heads up though, this is a skit based on _Fates_ instead of _Awakening_. Yeah, yeah I know, this fic is filed under the "Ylisse" section, so it doesn't make sense. But to be fair, I _did_ state that I might do some skits based off of _Fates_ since the beginning. Not to mention there isn't even a "Hoshido/Nohr" section to put this fic under. It's actually really weird we don't have one by now when you think about it. Someone should probably make one (hint hint, nudge nudge). So until then, I'll just keep this under the "Ylisse" section for now. Anyways, I hope you have fun with this!**

 **Rating: T for violence.**

* * *

 **Azura:** This isn't going well.

* _Silas struggles against a great knight_ *

 **Azura:** At this rate we'll all be wiped out before even stepping in Nohr.

* _Kaden is attacked with a magic blast by a strategist and is knocked on his side. Rinkah then comes to the kitsune's aid to try and save him._ *

 **Azura:** But what can I do? I don't think my song and pendant can even make a miracle happen this time.

* _Kaze, Saizo, and Kagero retreat from attacking malig knights_ *

 **Azura:** Well I suppose there is _that_. But is it really worth it? Can I truly risk being consumed by rage?

* _Corrin gets overwhelmed by a berserker and falls on his back, enemy now approaching_ *

 **Azura:** CORRIN! That's it, I'll do what I must! * _pulls out a shiny stone_ * Even if it means using the godstone!

* _Azura clutches the godstone before exuding a violent red aura. All of the soldiers around her stopped to look at her. Azura is now more muscular with redder skin, completely white eyes, and arms covered in metal plating._ *

 **Azura:** * _growling in anger_ *

 **Corrin:** Azura?

 **Azura:** * _rushes over to Corrin's position and punches the berserker, sending him flying straight into Nohr's surrounding wall._ *

 **Corrin:** WHOA!

 **Azura:** * _to all the Nohrians_ *Come on!

* _Azura races over to various enemy soldiers and punches and backfists them into the same wall. She then runs towards the great knight near Silas and leaps forward with her fist in front. The great knight thrusts his sword at Azura, but it shatters when it makes contact with her fist and is subsequently punched into the wall as well._ *

 **Silas:** Wow! Uh…while I am grateful, are you okay Azura?

 **Azura:** * _roars and runs over to the strategist, kicks the underside of his horse so hard it launches the strategist upwards into the air while bisecting the mount. As the enemy falls back down, she stands under him and punches straight up, obliterating the strategist upon contact.*_

 **Rinkah:** How is she doing this?

 **Kaden:** Imagine how I'm gonna owe her for this.

* _Azura jumps up high into sky, punching through a malig knight, grabs another knight and his wyvern mount, spins them around once before thowing them downwards at a third malig knight. The two Nohrians crash into the ground, followed by Azura dropping down from above and stomping on them so hard, it creates a mini-crater underneath._ *

 **Kaze:** I don't believe what I'm seeing.

 **Kagero:** Is she even human anymore?

 **Saizo:** I am amazed, grateful, frightened, envious, and ticked off all at the same time.

* _An enemy hero charges towards Azura with his sword held outward to his side while she does the same with her arm. When they collide, Azura chomped down on the hero's blade, breaking it off the hilt and holding it in her teeth while her arm nailed the hero in the face and knocked his head off his body, propelling it towards the wall._ *

 **Azura:** * _roaring through the blade._ *

* _A maid and two adventurers appear in front and start throwing daggers and firing arrows at Azura. She flicks her head and tosses the blade upwards from her mouth, then rapidly punches all of the incoming projectiles out of the air when they get close to her. Once they're all gone, the blade comes back down and Azura punches it, launching it at Mach speed at the maid, piercing her heart and pinning her to the wall. Azura then charges over to the adventurers, grabs their faces, and shoves their heads to the ground. She runs forward, dragging the adventurers through the dirt, before hurling them at two other Nohrians, pushing all four of them back and getting stuck in the wall like almost all of the other victims._ *

 **Azura:** Who's next!

* _A general steps up in front of the section of the wall now completely made up of his allies' bodies and holds his shield up. Azura runs up and punches the shield, shattering it and the general's armor. A huge fiery beam then bursts from the impact, blasting through the general, the wall of Nohrians, and across the kingdom itself. The beam slowly dissipates, showing that it left nothing but a huge gash in its wake._ *

* _inside Castle Krakenburg_ *

 **Garon:** What's going on!?

 **Iago:** We've seemed to have experienced a minor tremor. Nothing to worry about your majesty.

 **Hans:** * _runs into throne room_ * King Garon! We've just received word that the wall has been breached.

 **Garon:** What!?

* _back outside_ *

 **Corrin:** * _looking at the hole in the wall_ * Uh…good work Azura.

 **Azura:** We're not done yet!

 _*flexes arms and sprouts four skeletal like arms out of her back. Then flexes harder and the new arms grow even bulkier just like her current ones._ *

 **Corrin:** Whoa.

* _Azura runs around the kingdom of Nohr at super speed, punching the ground with her six arms as she does so, leaving a huge crevice around the kingdom. She makes a full lap in ten seconds and ends up back in front of her allies. Azura then sticks all of her hands inside the crack she made and begins to lift all of Nohr out of the ground._ *

 **Corrin:** No way! There's no way you can—!

 **Azura:** HRAAAH! * _picks up the entire kingdom and chucks it into the sky. She then jumps up high into the air straight towards it._ *

* _inside Castle Krakenburg_ *

 **Garon:** What is happening now!?

 **Iago:** I don't know milord!

* _Azura grabs the underside of Nohr and flips it over, now pushing the upside-down kingdom downwards from the air_ *

 **Garon:** * _screaming_ *

 **Iago:** * _screaming_ *

 **Hans:** * _screaming_ *

 **Garon:** * _now in his slime form roaring_ *

 **Iago & Hans:** * _screaming because of Garon's form_ *

* _Azura piledrives Nohr into the ground, creating a huge explosion of dust and debris, leaving only an enormous crater in its wake_ *

 **Hoshidans:** * _slack jawed and failing to form words_ *

 **Azura:** * _steps out of the crater_ * The war is over! Hoshido has won!

 **Hoshidans:** Yay?

 **Corrin:** Azura! We were only supposed to take out King Garon!

 **Azura:** Do you really believe a war could've been ended by the death of just one person?

 **Corrin:** That was the whole plan during this entire campaign! Besides, what about my siblings!? What about all the innocent civilians!? Did they have to die as well!?

 **Azura:** You've been killing Nohrians this whole time with no complaints. Never once gave a chance to spare them. Why should it be any different now?

 **Corrin:** Oh gods, have I chosen the wrong side this whole time?

 **Azura:** There are always heavy casualties in war. Best they are among the kingdom bent on conquest and led by a mad tyrant.

 **Corrin:** * _sigh_ * Well, I guess it's too late now. At least it's finally all over.

 **Azura:** No Corrin. * _puts hand on Corrin's shoulder_ * There's still one thing left to do.

 **Corrin:** * _gulps_ *

* * *

* _scene of a closed door_ *

 **Corrin:** OOOOOH YES!

 **Azura:** OH CORRIN!

 **Corrin:** It's amazing what you can do with six hands!

 **Azura:** Corrin! I think I'm at my peak!

 **Corrin:** Same here Azura!

 **Azura:** Oh Corrin. Corrin! CORRIN!

* _silence until both sigh out of relief_ *

 **Corrin:** That was amazing. So Azura…are you feeling better now?

 **Azura:** Yes Corrin. My wrath…is finally…gone.

* * *

 **There just playing a really hype game of cards at the end, I swear! *laughs* So on a scale of one to Spike Lee, how insane did I have to be to write this? Though I gotta be honest, I don't think I'm that high up there this time. I'm actually surprised no one thought up of this, considering the names are so similar and nothing like this didn't immediately pop into their heads. Of course there is the fact that I might not have made the action epic and over the top enough just like in _Asura's Wrath_ , so that may earn me a few crazy points. Or I'm insane because I made it _too_ over the top, due to the _Fire Emblem_ setting. Or maybe I'm insane because the dialogue might not be as well done as I usually do. Or maybe I'm insane because I used Azura instead of Laslow. Eh, maybe I'm just overthinking everything. Wait, could _that_ make me insane!?**

 **Putting that aside for a moment, I'm currently at an impasse on what to do next. Guess I'll just let the ol' coin toss decide. Heads I get to work on something people actually care about. Tails I just dick around and play more** ** _Pokkén Tournament_. *flips coin, lands on its side* DAMN IT! What are the odds! Okay I'm gonna go figure out what to do with this. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
